megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission
starting a mission in Mega Man Zero 3.]] A is a task given to the player's character. With the exception of Mega Man Zero and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, all missions available must be cleared to progress and finish the game. The Mega Man ZX series has optional mission requests that can be done to obtain items or other rewards. Mission Report Screen The Mission Report screen, named Results screen in Mega Man X8 and Result in the Mega Man Zero series, appears in the end of a mission. In the Mega Man X series, Alia (In Mega Man X5-X7) or Signas (Mega Man X8) show the clear time, the number of enemies defeated, damage taken and Hunter rank. In Mega Man X5 the player can choose the type of Parts he wants to be created, and in some games the screen shows important items obtained during the mission, such as armor parts, parts for the Enigma and Space Shuttle, Rescuable Reploids and Rare Metals. After seeing the report the player can save the game and return to the Stage Select Screen. ''Mega Man Zero'' series ''Mega Man Zero Mega Man Zero 2 Mega Man Zero 3 Mega Man Zero 4 Mega Man ZX'' series In the Mega Man ZX series, each portion of the story is presented as a Mission, and each optional mission is a . ''Mega Man ZX As a transporter from Giro Express and a new member of the Guardians, Vent/Aile take several mission requests from the Guardians and the Townspeople. After receiving a request, it can be started by choosing it in any transerver, and the transporter must give a mission report in a transerver after completing the mission. The player can run only one request at a time, and must either complete or cancel it to start other. Some important missions start automatically and can't be cancelled. Missions Quests Mega Man ZX Advent Similar to ''Mega Man ZX, the Hunters Grey/Ashe can take mission requests, but the transerver is now only used for main missions from the game. Mission requests unrelated to the main story are done directly with the person that gave the quest. Missions Quests ''Mega Man Legends'' series ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Tron Bonne must obtain money to pay Teisel Bonne's debt to Lex Loath and free him. For that, Tron can start a mission in the Gesellschaft's HQ. Before starting the mission, she has a meeting with the Servbots in the Meeting Room, where she gives details of the mission objective and decides which Servbots and equipments will be used. By talking with Servbot #17 after using the Red Head Parts, the favorite Servbot can go to an extra mission where he tries to obtain money in a casino. Mega Man Legends Mega Man Legends 2 Gallery MMZ1MissionSelect.png|Mission selection in ''Mega Man Zero MMZ2MissionSelect.png|Mission selection in Mega Man Zero 2 MMZ3MissionSelect.png|Mission selection in Mega Man Zero 3 MMZ4StageSelect.png|Mission selection in Mega Man Zero 4 References Category:Mega Man